In the semiconductor device, for example, solder is used as an electrically connecting joining material between a semiconductor element and a mounting substrate. The joining material needs to be joined at a temperature lower than a breakdown temperature of the semiconductor device, and to have, after joining, a heat-resistance equal to or greater than an operating temperature of the semiconductor device. In addition, the joining material needs to have fatigue life without being broken.